A Cherry Blossom Promise Fulfilled
by lina1562
Summary: The Not SO LONG AWAITED - A Cherry Blossom Promise Sequel, or a story made up of random moments, after the story! Warning themes are OoC,Yaoi, Language,Sasunaru, plus side parings I guess, and all that junk, PREPARE TO BE HUMORED!
1. Moment One

**Moment One**

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD STOP CHASING ME AROUND YOU PERVERT!" The blond twenty year yelled as his husband, which was a year older than him." But, Naru-Channn, the kids are out this our parents and we finally have alone time, so why not make the best of it?" Sasuke whined trying to keep of with the fleeing blond." I SAID NO!" Naruto yelled as he ran, or at least tried to. It was hard to run in a Royal Kimono, because for one it has so many layers, and he wore the sandle's that were hard to walk in, with the kimono, and he was trying to flee from a horny sex obsessed jerk of a Teme, that had clothes that were much more easy to walk in, than his own, since he was consider the girl in the marriage, which pissed Naruto off even more.

Naruto ran as much as he could in the palace to find a place where for one Sasuke couldn't find him, and if he did He need it to be in a place with a lot of people around, so his horny husband wouldn't start to feel him up, and then things would get out of hand. This always happened when the kids were gone, and every time Sasuke won, and Naruto had a sore butt for a few days, since they couldn't got at it that much anymore, since they had children of an age that wouldn't under stand these things.

Sasuke wondered around sulking he really need it badly, and he ruffled hair in frustration, looking for his cute adorable Kitsune Naru-Chan, his brother would probably laugh at Sasuke's situation, and good thing Itachi was here for a visit, how he hated his brother when he came here, he loathed him that much, Sasuke felt sorry for his kids.

After a few hours It was almost time for the kids to come home, and Sasuke didn't have what he wanted, and that was Naruto, but then he found the blond Kitsune in a room with one one in it, and he sneaked up behind him, and surprised him, Naruto yelled and fell backward so he was facing Sasuke." WAHHH, NO DON"T YOU EVEN DARE TEME! I"LL KILL YOU!" Naruto screamed as Sasuke tried to get him to take off his clothes, and his blond was struggling, but then that's when the heard it.

" Um, Grandfather why is Daddy trying to take mommies clothes off?" Their youngest child Misaki question Minato, and Minto, and Kushina look almost in disbelief at Sasuke and Naruto and their actions, in a non-private rooom, where it should be done." Um, that's something you'll find out when you're old, go in the other room, we need to have a take with your daddy along with your mother." Kushina ushered the kids in the next room, with Motiko, and Minato , and Fugaku looked at Sasuke, and started towards him." Crap." was all you heard from the other room, it was pretty.

**To Be Continued...**

_Here it is the first chapter of sequel/randoms left from Cherry Blossom promise, now in A Cherry Blossom Promise-Fulfilled._

_Hope you like this chap, and there will be more soon to come in this new project! Ill work on this along with High Ruler, check that story out if you haven't yet! XD_


	2. Moment Two

**Moment 2**

Naruto sighed, as he cracked his back, since again today he was cleaning up his children from the mess they made. Things could get really hectic in a moment around the castle, just because the kids, and them having some what clashing personalities, and then there was their father. He was always trying to get some, and usually did, but when Naruto wasn't in the mood he would make it known very clearly. Just like when Sasuke got a good beat...I mean talking to by his, and Naruto's parents, sometimes he had to be reminded of that incident. The twins now six were having their lessons as of now, and Hisaki was five, and Shinji was four, and now there was two year old Misaki, whom had light brown hair, blue-gray eyes, and pale, yet some tan in her skin tone. She was like Sasuke, and she was innocent like Naruto, but also quiet, and a smart child, she could almost speak like a four year old already. Misaki was the only one with Naruto at the moment, she was napping, and she was his and Sasuke's baby girl. She was the youngest, and she was the one whom usually didn't get into trouble from playing pranks, and what not, at least not yet.

Today was a usual, and quiet day, Naruto sighed, and got himself a cup of tea he brew while cleaning up after the children. Sasuke as usual was doing his kingly deeds, but still he came to see the kings time to time, and he would love every moment of it. Also Naruto heard that Sakura was coming to visit, and his stomach turn at the thought._" For all I know she might still try something, even though she's with someone, and She's not even bringing him."_ Naruto started to grumble as he drank the rest of his tea, and when to Misaki's room to pick her up, and she was happy nonetheless. Naruto walked out into the throne room, and sat on his throne next to Sasuke, and Sasuke smiled at him, and picked Misaki up, and set her on his lap, and she was cooing softly, and that ment she was over joyed to be by her father.

Sakura huffed, she was able to get away from her husband at least from a day or so, he wanted to see Sasuke-kun, and hopefully get what she wanted, and hoping everything went according to plan. She walking into the throne room, and bowed a bit." I am honored that you accepted my request to join the royal family for dinner my lord." Sakura stated." Hn, Indeed. Maid show her he guest room quarters." Sasuke said, and the maid did so._ "Mission one: Success. Now I just need to set my plans into motion."_ Sakura thought evilly with a smirk on her face, as she walked into her guest room.

Sasuke sighed, and got off his throne, and handed Misaki back to Naruto, and held her on his right hip." You know she might try something again." Naruto suggested. Sasuke smirked a bit." Indeed, but if she does, she has to get pass the children first, they are indeed a hand full, but they are smart enough not to like her." Sasuke stated, and Naruto chuckled at the memory of Sakura somehow covered in honey, and stuck to the shed, by a hive of bees, it was a funny thought to think about it." You're right, lets get the rest of them from their lessons okay?" Naruto suggested again." Sure." Sasuke answered, and placed a kiss on Naruto's cheek.

Later that night all the children were gather in the living room of some sorts." So the evil pink monkey lady is here?" Yukito stated." Indeed, she does cause a ruckus every time she comes here, want something from father." Hitomi agreed." But why father, I mean she has a partner too right big sister?" Hisaki questioned. Shinji looked innocently at his older siblings." Ya, but, she's a meany, why does daddy, and mommy even let her come here in the first place?" He huffed, as well as pouted." I have no clue, but we need to drive her off again if she tries any more funny business. Right Misaki!" Yukito smiled, and cooed at his youngest sibling, and she smiled, and laughed, as all the Uchiha- Namikaze siblings, laughed and giggled until it was time for bed, They seen Sakura at dinner, and planned for their meeting of the siblings right after that, and before bed. Then ext day was going to be hectic, and full of mishaps, all caused by genius scheming, prankster- children.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

_Hope you like this chapter! I am working on another chapter for High ruler, and it may be out sometimes this week, or this weekend, when ever I get it done, but I will get it out this week! Hopefully this will tie some over, before that chapter comes out X3_


	3. Moment Three

**Moment Three**

Sakura was up and about like everyone else in the Palace. Her mind was brain storming. She needed to figure out how to get to Sasuke without his brats trying to kill her like last time. She walked around the halls, and unnoticed by her only said children were lurking about all five, including a rather quiet two year old Misaki, she know what was going on, and she loved to be by her siblings when their parents had other important things to do, why they tor..I mean play with the Mrs. bubble gum. They already had plans in motion, the mater minds where always Yukito and Hitomi, because they were older, but the younger kids also had good idea's of their own.

Sasuke and Naruto were hard at work, and didn't have time for the kids, they had a ball coming up soon, and everyone was indeed working, and focusing all their attention to that. Hisaki and Shinji did most of the labor, along with their older sister. They set up the garden, and a part of Sakura's room to go with their day, and exciting plan. When Sakura exited her guest room, Yukito, holding Mjisaki, and Shinj snuck in, and put hair die replacing her shampoo, and put glue on her weird looking sun hat. They also put itching powder in her bed along with a bucket set to drop when she opened her bathroom door, and flour, and feathers. Common pranks, but still useful.

Hisaki, and Hitomi set up another trap in the garden, were they know Sakura would be headed. They put fresh paint on her favorite bench, and also would hide, and let a skunk out at her, and some snakes as well, along with a banana peel that she would fall up, and get glues to the walkway. They were evil geniuses, that was for sure.

About ten minutes later, everyone in the Palace froze, as they heard a high pitch scream." ! YOU TROLLS!" Sakura scream from the garden heading towards her room, not all stinky, scared, and her dress torn up as well. Now they were hiding in the hall, waiting for the second stage of the plan." Yukito, what kind of hair die did you replace for the shampoo. Hitomi question, Yukito smirked, while he held his youngest sibling, whom looked at him innocently, as he smirk evilly, a smirk from his father." Puke green." He stated, as his sibling started to snicker, as they heard commotion coming from Sakura's room." She sounds pissed brother." Hisaki stated."Indeed, little brother." Yukito whispered, then Sakura slammed her door open."WHERE ARE THEY!" She growled, and she looked to where they were hidden, and thus the chase began."Damn she's fast."Hitomi stated." Indeed." Yukito stated, as they fled, from the raging monkey, with now blob puke green hair and feathers, one would think they were running from a real monster.

They ran towards where thir parents should be, but Yukito slipped, and fell, and dropped his sister Misaki in the monsters path. His younger siblings stopped and helped their older brother." You okay brother." Shinji questioned." Yes, but where is Misaki." They looked back, and saw Misaki innocently looking at the boogy monster woman." He, at least one of you five will get a punishment, I hoped to get one of the oldest ones, but the abomination will have to do." Sakura stated out loud as she smile evilly raise her had, and they rand towards their youngest sister, hopefully before Sakura hit the innocent child, who didn't know right from wrong as of yet. Misaki's eyes widened, and started to get scared. Sakura's hand then came down. And a big slap sounded in the house followed by a scream.

"WAHHHH,AHHHHH! WAHHH!" The two year old whaled, she was hurting, and Sakura smirked, that should teach you, then she walked away. Misaki's siblings looked at the woman with hateful glares, and Hitomi picked up her younger sister to their parents to tell them what happened. They ran, but Yukito was now pissed, nobody touched his younger sibling, now body touched his baby sister and lived, he was beyond pissed, as pissed as a ten year old could get.

They made way into the ball room, youngest child still screaming in pain, and the red mark started to bruise. Naruto ran over, picked up Misaki, Sasuke came over to see what happened." Why is her face bruised? What happened?" Naruto stated, in a worried voice, holding his youngest, Sasuke was now in a serious mood." Yukito, what happened?" Sasuke said, and Yukito clenched his fists." Father, she, she did it, the woman, we pranked her like usual, I will not lie, she came after us, and I fell Misaki was the closest to her, she did nothing Father! SHE HIT MY SISTER! SHE HIT HER AND SHE DOESN"T HAVE THE RIGHT!" Yukito yelled, now crying too." I COULD SAVE HER, That hurt the worst." Yukito added, in a whispering sob, and Naruto gathered all his kids in a hug, and looked at Sasuk'e face. Sasuke's eyes showed rage, and if a normal person saw this look, they would kill themselves, before he had the chance. All the servants stood clear of their king, as he made his way towards Sakura's guest room._" SHE Will Pay!"_ Was the only thing going through Sasuke's head.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

another chapter done, and now I shall be working on High Ruler, it will be out tomorrow, or sometime in this coming week, so look for that, and I am also planning on another story after Cherry Blossom Promise, since I have yet another idea in the works for a NaruSASU, or a crossover, so look for that after this story is done! X333 Review plz I like them XD


	4. Moment Four

**Moment Four**

Sasuke walked, in a fast pace, yet with a calm manner, but his eye's told a different story, anyone whom passed him by, bowed, and didn't dare look into their king's eye's. When He was like this, someone did something to his family, and from what people gather, those eye's, and person whom owned those eye's, promised a messy death, that poor unfortunate person just crossed Sasuke, Uchiha, and was sentenced to be terrified by what the said person had done.

Like I said, Sasuke ,Uchiha made hos way down the halls to Sakura, Haruno's guest room, for what she did to his youngest, and most innocent child. If this was correct then she would be either dead, terrified, and probably more than likely banned from entering the Water Nation at all, and others would be informed of this even, hopefully disgracing her, and hoping to get his point across, he wouldn't have someone harm his own child in his home, and said child was innocent, and was only a baby, then he was going to get his point across very clearly, and if would come to war, then so be it, she would have been the cause, since she harmed one of the Royal family for just being a kid, and that was uncalled for.

Sasuke finally made his was to the evil maiden's room, and knocked upon the door, and she opened it, looking like she did when she arrived, and looking very satisfied with herself." Sasuke-kun, what brings you here?" Sakura questioned, with a sickening sweet smile on her face." You should know Haruno, you hit one of my children, and I am here to tell you that could be considered a crime, and assault on a Royal family member." Sasuke stated his now Sharigan red eye's bore into Sakura's now widened eye's." But Sasuke-Kun I just punished her for something bad." She tried to defend herself Sasuke's eye's now narrowed, he was beyond pissed." Oh, so a child that was innocent, and unaware of what was happening, and hardly even able to say a word correctly as of yet, and still considered and infant was smack across the face, making it swell, and black and blue a fitting punishment, when she can only crawl, and not defend herself? Am I to believe that you, a woman not her mother, or parent decided to take it upon herself to try and discipline a child you hardly even know was right?" Sasuke's voice getting even more angrier by the moment, as well as deadly, Sakura was shaken." Yes?" was all she managed out." Did you also known you can be put to death, and imprisoned?" Sasuke stated." Sasuke-Kun, I only thought it was best, and you wouldn't risk the treaty and war would you?" Sakura stated, knowing he wouldn't break the treaty." I very well know that, but I will do what is best for my family and country, even if it involves war, then I will protect both my family and country from yours while you being sentenced for wrong doings of an infant Royal family member." Sasuke replied back." But, if you leave, and don't come back, in another term being exiled, or banned from this place, then that would also work, unless you want something more horrible?" Sasuke added. Sakura didn't know what to say, she was terrified." if you are not gone by tomorrow afternoon, then we shall imprison you for your crimes." Sasuke stated, and slammed her door shut, and told the guards to watch the pink headed woman.

Sasuke came back to the ball room, seeing Naruto tending to his youngest child, and his eyes softened. Naruto had an ice pack over the babies eye, while the others were in the room, still worried about their sibling." How is she?" Saskue questioned." Tsunade came down, when I had someone fetch her, since she came back here for a while from her trip, and she gave her a shot, and pill, to keep the swelling down, and the pain to a minimum, she's sleeping now." Naruto stated in a soft tone, and Sasuke sighed." don't worry about Sakura she has been delt with." Sasuke added." Misaki is sleeping with us tonight." Naruto stated, and Sasuke gave a small smile and nodded, and he and Naruto put the rest of the kids to bed, and took Misaki into their room, and set her down in between them, so she could feel safe. They went to sleep holding the hurt child.

That night after Sasuke scared her, Sakura was packing her things, as quickly as she could, she didn't want to get hurt, or die, so she thought this was the best._" Damn kids! I will have to find another way to get to him! That blond, and abominations have stolen him from me, and did something to him, I'll help him, and make him mine somehow!"_ She thought, as she was escorted out of the palace, and into a carriage, and she left, now banned from the Country, even so, she was still trying to get something she could never obtain.

That morning Naruto and Sasuke woke up before their still slumbering baby, the whole side of her face was swollen, and they got the medicine for her, apparently it would take a bit for it to go down, but still they were hurt by the site."I'll be looking after her until it get's better." Naruto stated." Fine, I'll check up on you two more frequently then usual, to check how she is." Sasuke stated, as he got dressed, and gave it so called wife a peck on the cheek, and left for his Kingly duties. All in all it took a week for the youngest Uchiha child Misaki to heal.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

yes I actually posted, I feel a tad bit better, but Hopefully I'll get high ruler out as well, but that will take a bit more time I guess.


	5. Moment Five

**Moment Five**

Neji sighed, as he signed off on another piece of paper work. Of course this job came with marrying the heir to the Wind countries throne. Garra's older siblings didn't want it, so Gaara was stuck with it, but since Neji married his love, and his love the submissive, or uke of the relationship, or course he ,Neji Hyuga, would have to take over and big king, and Gaara would be Queen? Gaara and him popped out a few kids, and then stopped, they didn't need a crap load of them, so they stopped at four, for now anyway. The two oldest were those most troublesome. The oldest was seven, and he looked like Neji, and acted like Gaara, both Violent, and smart, so he was mixed between the two, and his name is Jin, and then there was his younger sister, by a year, who resembled Gaara, and usually acted like Neji, more calm about things in the end, her name was Sammy, and then there was the two youngest. They are twin boys, and they both had red-ish, brown hair, and then their was their personalities, bother were quiet, yet very smart, so they couldn't tell them apart, until the youngest of the twin tries to strangle a teddy bear when he was super pissed. Also the youngest didn't have the black marking around his eye's like Gaara like the older twin did,both are four years old . Their name's from oldest to youngest was yin, and yang,because they were opposites of one another, and it seemed perfect, even though some people thought is ridiculous, but we didn't care, we loved the names.

Now back to What was going on with Neji. Since he was working Gaara took care of more simpler things, and some not, like the children, they were evil little brats, and deadly too, so a lot of people only let Gaara, and himself handle them when the get angry, or so signs of getting pissed, or annoyed. Neji decided to take a brake, and get something to eat, since it was about dinner time, and he was just in time, to see his family all sitting down to eat, and he greeted his lover with a kiss, and he gos a huff in return, Gaara had a weird way to show he liked it.

"So I take the quietness today was by everyone being good?" Neji stated, and he sat down, and waited for his meal." Yes papa, we were good." Sammy replied, and Neji smiled at this." It also seems like Haruno got Banished from the Water Country the other day, it seems she took it upon herself to hit Uzumaki's and the Uchiha's youngest child." Gaara stated. Neji looked at Gaara when he heard this." The two year old?" Inquired." Yes. I would of killed her if I had seen that." Gaara stated darkly, and their children looked at their parents in questioning looks. Neji shook his head." Indeed that child, as young and innocent she is didn't deserve that one bit, and I back those two up with their decision." Neji stated with a small smile, as he saw that dinner had arrived, and Gaara had calmed down.

Itachi wanted to kill, whomever touched his youngest niece would suffer at the deepest place in hell, or at his hands at least, he loved his brothers children as much as his own. Of course his, and his brothers children did cause a lot of trouble together it was nice once in a while to visit. Itachi especially loved Misaki because she was so innocent, and young still, and she was just a bundle of joy for anyone. That child didn't cry for no reason, and didn't cry loud at all unless in distress, when he Itachi Uchiha, now King of the Fire Country heard that his baby brothers child was hurt, by the pink monkey of a woman, he wanted war, and her blood, but calmed down a bit after his lover sooth him a lot in bed. They had two kids now. The oldest acted like Deidara and acted like him too, but did have moments of Itachi's intelligence, he was named Hiro and he is seven, and then there was the youngest, the one whom resembled Itachi, and acted like him, but did know how to show a bit of goofiness once in a while, he is five, and his name is Yuki. He loved them both, and they were thinking about another child, but not sure of it yet.

Deidara loved taking care of the children, and was bubbly all the time too, while Itachi did work, and ran the Country which by the way was going well, and sometimes, very rarely they went to his little brothers place. Deidara bounced in, and set down some tea next to Itachi, and hugged him." Why not take a brake ,un! You need play time, un!" Deidara stated happily." Play time?" Itachi questioned." Yea, play time with the little brats of ours un!" Deidara stated happily, and glomped said Itachi while doing so." I take it you won't let me go back to work before I do so?" Itachi questioned." yup un!" Deidara stated happily, and Itachi took his tea, and Deidara dragged him out of is dark, and boring office to play with their so called brats. In the end they were happy with their life, even though they did cause their parents migraines because of their little family.

**To Be Continued...**

I put of Only Light can tame the Darkness, I'm still working on it so I put up a preview, and then when I get done with this sequel then I'll start working on that more, and It's a NaruSasu fic, as well as a Bleach Crossover, so I will remove to preview a little bit before I put up the first chapter of that fic, and hopefully you''l like it ^-^, also I will put up another chapter of High ruler this week, and it will start to get deeper into the loving, and the story as I get closer to ten, and beyond chapters, hopefully it will make to be a good, and hopefully long chapter fic, thnx for reading, and stay tuned for the sixth chapter of this fic!


	6. Moment Six

**Moment 6**

Sasuke smiled happily. He saw his youngest child's face swelling go do in about three days. He saw the little girl had hardly any problems even with her black and blue bruised face. Her siblings,and everyone stood clear of the child's cheek until it had to be medicated a bit, it was still sensitive, and every time Sasuke look at the child's face was pure anger towards the person whom had caused the injury in the first place. Sasuke would of killed Sakura if he wasn't a noble with high status of being a king. He would even go to war over the whole ordeal, as well as his allies, since all of their friends were rulers, and loves Misaki like their ow for some reason, she seemed to have the same charm that Naruto also had, and it only made him love his daughter more.

One thing was for sure is that Sasuke, and Naruto were surprised that the Haruno Royal Family didn't declare war for banning, and exiling Sakura from their land, unless they knew it might come to that. Sasuke sighed once again, this time he was in his office signing papers, and a lot of them were from the Haruno family, some were just regular letters about the incident, and some were just about regular needs for their Country. He had a huge stack of papers dedicated to their needs, and for that Sasuke wanted to burn everything that came from them. Naruto walked in,and gave Sasuke a kiss, as usual, and Sasuke calmed down, and stopped glaring at his paper work, one thing he didn't notice was that Naruto also came in with Misaki, since his other children were being tutored, and educated at the moment, Sasuke picked up Misaki and sat her on his lap, and she giggled, he could at least take a break, and spend it with his partner, and cute youngest daughter.

One thing the Namikaze-Uchiha family didn't know was that Itachi, and Deidara were coming for a surprise visit. They came the next day during lunch time, and they made sure to see Misaki's condition, and held her as well, when the old children were playing with one another as they decided to talk amongst themselves." little brother have you not thought about what to do about the pink haired tyrants Country? They shouldn't be acting as if nothing happened, or still asking you of normal things, they should know that you will not tolerate such behavior of their Family." Itachi stated as he himself held a sleeping Misaki. Sasuke looked at his older brother with a stern look, and them messaged his temples." I now I just need to tell them in either a letter, which wouldn't seem right, in person, which is too dangerous, and then a messenger, but I don't know what would happen if I did send a messenger of this, it could cause conflict, and war." Sasuke stated. Itachi thought, as Naruto and Deidara were off playing with the older kids, by playing hide and seek.

"I see your point in this little brother, but it does have to be done, even if it creates tension, or even war, you must put your foot down,and soon." Itachi replied to his younger brother has he stroked Misaki's hair, as she mumbled in her sleep which made them both smile." I see your point as well Itachi, I'll do it as soon as you arrive back at your castle, I want to make sure others know of this as well, if war was to brake out, and hopefully it wont. I will have to send someone I trust, and is a skilled fighter,and I know just the person. Now let's end this discussion and play with our children." Sasuke smirked, as well as Itachi, and they nodded at one another, ending their tension.

Naruto yawned, as he got ready for bed, Sasuke already was laying down, and Naruto looked at him." I know what you and Itachi were talking about earlier, and I as well am uneasy about it, I don't want people to fight." Naruto stated in a whisper as he sat down on the bed, not facing Sasuke. Sasuke looked a little sad as well, and them pulled Naruto down." I will try my best to stop it from occuring, but for now let's forget about everything else." Sasuke stated, and Naruto gave a sly smile at his husband. That night they both did forget about the world about them, and also kept Itachi and Deidara up at night, and they were not as happy as the couple in the next room, but they made the best of it.

**To BE CONTINUED...**

Here is chapter six, hope you like, and I know it is short, out the next one will be longer, and out later this week, also I am thinking about getting a beta reader for this story and all of my other one's, not sure, but I you are a beta reader and see this, well feel free to pm me thnx! XD


	7. Moment  Seven

**Moment Seven**

Yukito sighed, and so did his twin, and younger siblings. They were bored, their lessons over, and they didn't have anything to do. It had been a few days since their uncle Itachi, and Deidara, as well as their cousins left, and their parents were also busy. Now the children, even little Misaki were in the court yard, and currently laying in the grass." Since that pink haired lady was banished there has be nobody to prank, and the maids, guards,butlers, and such already know what to look out for, so there isn't much we can do." Hitomi replied." Mommy, and daddy are busy a lot, and it's no fair." Hisaki grumbled." You're right about that, we hardly do that much as a family anymore, only family gatherings, and stuff, it's stupid." Yukito said, and sighed at this." How about we try and get them to play with us! Mommy and Daddy I mean." Shinji smiled at his own idea." But how?" Hitomi questioned out loud, while they thought.

A little while later Yukito came up with an idea." Well we could ask them first, we can go to the park and have a picnic and stuff, we haven't done that for a couple of years, but how do we convince them?" Yukito stated." Well we'll come up with that later." Hitomi waved it off, as the five siblings went to go find their parents, Yukito holding Misaki the whole way.

"I don't know if we can anytime soon, we have a lot going on, like the ball in a few days, as well as more important matters after that kids." Naruto stated in a tired, as well as sad tone when his children asked him this." maybe we can do it soon though when there it free time." Naruto stated happily, and left. The five looked disappointed at this, and Misaki also had a sad look on her face, only because her other siblings were so down.

Now the five found themselves back where they started, bored, but this time in the living quarters their room were in. they all looked at the ceiling, and sighed." They almost have no time for us, it sucks, and it makes my sad." Hisaki sniffed, and so did Shinji, they just wanted their parents for once, not a nanny, maid, butler or anything, sure their mother took care of them a whole lot before, but now even he was busy with things too, and there was no time they could spend as, as a family.

Naruto thought, as he took a little breather, and made some tea for both him and Sasuke. The blond haired man walked into Sasuke's study, and found the Raven working on documents, and there was also two huge stacks of papers still waiting for his attention as well. Naruto smiled a bit, when Sasuke briefly looked up at him, and set down the coffee." You look troubled dope." Sasuke stated, not looking up, or slowing down in his work. Naruto sighed." This kids wanted to spend time with us, but I told them that we were too busy, which is true, but lately we even hardly seen them." Naruto stated in a quiet, and sad tone. Sasuke stopped, and sighed as well." We try Naruto, we try to do too many things at once, or more things two people can't handle. At some point, when things quiet down a tad, we'll try to do a family outing, that's all I can really do." Sasuke said in a quiet tone, not happy about the idea either.

Later that week, the Water Country ball was a go. All people came, and the Namikaze- Uchiha family were meeting there guests, and started the party. The five siblings however were not having so much fun. Yukito, and Hitomi were dodging fan girls and boys, while the rest, sat huddled together under the now blooming Sakura tree in their court yard. It was only in bloom once a year, that's where the siblings always met." I hate these parties, their so boring, and stupid, we even have to look extra nice at these." Shinji whined, and Hisaki sighed." I know." an then he pouted, and Misaki just looked confused. Hitomi and Yukito arrive a little later, out of breath running fro crazed fan girls/ boys, and sat down." We can just have our own family picnic here and now then!" Hitomi stated proudly." and everyone looked at her." I think that's a good idea as well." A new voice said, and all of them looked to see their mother and father, with food, and a huge blanket, and they ran to them." You mean it?" Hisaki questioned and both nodded. Even though there was a party that night, the family had their own, peaceful picnic under the Sakura tree, until Gaara, Neji, Itachi, and Deidara wanted to join.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

_sorry it took so long, I wanted to do this earlier, but I had problems at home, as well as being extremely tired for some reason, maybe stress? O.o_

_well here it chapter seven hope you like it X3_


	8. Moment Eight

**Moment Eight**

Misaki was a quiet, and calm, but happy child, a lot like Sasuke in a way, and she hardly even spoke, she just loved looking around, and watch people do whatever. Naruto noticed this and wanted the two year old, almost three year old try and talk more, and be a little more active in being social, so she was with her siblings a lot, and the blond also tried to get her play mates, but hardly had any affect of his youngest child. Sure there wasn't anything wrong with Sasuke, but the raven could talk a bit more, without trying to kill, or scold somebody. So Naruto made it a mission to get Misaki to be more talkative before she started to meet more,and more people, and wouldn't end up totally like her Teme of a father.

Naruto sighed. He started making funny noises, and faces with teddy bears in front of Misaki, but all the two year old did was stare at him with a blank look on her face." Daddy that wont work with Misaki." Yukito stated, as he and his twin Hitomi walked in."Eh? What do you mean, what would make her laugh?" Naruto questioned." Well daddy we only found out recently, she laughs at our pranks, and she loves being outside, especially under Sakura trees, she also like sunflowers, but she is always happiest by you no matter what." Hitomi stated." She loves it when you and father carry her, she smiles all the time." Yukito stated." yes, but she doesn't talk a lot, so..." Naruto didn't get to finish."True, but I think she just loves to stand back and watch everything, and be quiet if it doesn't involve her from what I've seen." Yukito stated as he grumbled, and walked off, with Hitomi right be hind him." So much like his father eh?" Naruto stated, as he looked at Misaki, and she giggled, as Naruto picked her up." It would seem we need to get you ready for a birthday party tomorrow birthday girl." Naruto stated, and Misaki yawned.

The next day was busy since it was Misaki's third birthday, and all family and close friends were coming, but Naruto was having a hard time dressing the now three year old." Stop Misaki, let me put the dress on you!" Naruto grumbled, as she fought to keep it off, and was fussing about wearing it." No!" She yelled when Naruto went to put it on her again." You need to be nice, and pretty for the party, your party, don't you want to go?" Naruto questioned. The three year old sniffled, and mumbled something." What's going on, you two are taking forever in here." Sasuke walked in, and grumbled." Your daughter wont wear the dress." Naruto stated, as he held the pink, and white fabric up, and all Misaki did was look at the floor, as the raven haired father walked over to her, and kneel-d down in front of her." And why is this Misaki?" Sasuke questioned." I hate them." Misaki mumbled." Hate what?" Both of her parents questioned." I hate dresses, and girly colors." She mumbled out again, wiping her face of tears." Well then we just need to find something non girly then." Sasuke stated in an interested tone, and that's what the three did, that day Misaki wore her brother Shinji's clothes, and they both knew the girl was becoming a tom-boy at the young age of three years, which gave her odd looks.

Naruto had no idea what to do since the party." My baby is becoming another Sasuke! What do I do!" Naruto yelled at himself. She was even dressing like a male at this point, he ho[ed it was just a faze, and turned out a bit girly like her older sister, but it seemed that Misaki acted more like a boy than anything, but with girl qualities in there too. That's when Naruto found out that Misaki loved being outside, and get dirt on her without making a fuss. Misaki loved being an odd child indeed.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

_indeed it is short but is is a chapter, I am going to start writing ?High Ruler, and hopefully it'll be out tomorrow, or sometimes this weekend, thanks for waiting for so long, and I hope you forgive my lateness Q_Q_

_Like always flames will be ignored X3 3_


	9. Moment Nine

**Moment Nine**

Sasuke was a quiet person, and a loving family man, when he has to time of course, and very protective as well, just like it brother, which was the point of his unease at the moment. His brother Itachi wanted to take both of their families on a vacation, for a few days, and why was the great Uchiha worried about that? One: He was worried about the palace in if he went. Two: Itachi's family in general. Three: His kids, and love Naruto, he was worried if one of them wondered off, or got kidnapped,same with Naruto, along with being hit on by another, that is why the young Uchiha was a bit concerned to accept the trip.

Naruto heard about it, and was a bit excited, but also a bit worried why the Teme, was getting a bit bent out of shape at the idea, I mean it was some time off to have fun, as a family no less." Teme, what the hell are you even thinking about, you always think about stupid situations on why going would be a bad idea, you always assume the worst, stop, and just say yes already!" Naruto groaned, as he delivered Sasuke's lunch." Hn, Dope, I don't always do that, I just concerned about everyone's safety is all." Sasuke bit back, picking at his food now." Right, like you don't do that enough already, we'll be careful, so just say yes, it's just a hotspring, and camping for crying out loud." Naruto bit back." Camping is always dangerous, there can be raccoons with rabies, bears, someone getting lost in the forest, as well as being too far out to call someone for help and medical aid..."Sasuke continued his rambling, until Naruto stopped him." Whatever if you wont agree I will." Naruto growled and left, leaving a slumping King all alone to brood.

About a few days later all, even Sasuke went on the trip, they were currently waiting for Itachi, and Deidara to show up, and meet them at the hotspring, and they were currently running late. About thirty-four minutes later, Itachi, Deidara, Hiro, and Yuki showed up, and in a bit of and awkward mood. Itachi, and Deidara were agitated, while Hiro and Yuki couldn't stop laughing and Chuckling at their parents. Sasuke looked at his brother in confusion." What happened to you guys?" Naruto questioned innocently." Hahaha, daddy got hit on by another man, and father decided to take it into his hands to stop the man from being so close to daddy, and they fought, and daddy tried to stop them. It was funny!" Hiro stated happily amused, and Sasuke just patted his older brother shoulder, telling him he would of done the same thing, and Naruto gave Deidara a look." Well it seems your older than most people get out of your appearance Deidara, you still got it." Naruto chuckled, while the other older blond man blushed a bit.

After they got all settled, they ate,and went into the spring to relax, but the children had something better in mind." So you guys wanna do something fun, like a prank on them, or something!" Yukito questioned evilly, and Hiro, Yuki,and the rest of his siblings agreed. This camping trip would be one of hell.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

All righty, sorry this was once again late! -_-'

I am currently trying to fight to get on the comp lately,so I'm sorry if the updates are slow! Also one more chapter of the sequel to go! Hopefully the camping trip doesn't go too far south XD

Also High Ruler will be up later today,or early tomorrow, and I will either update weekly, or again this week if I can. Enjoy this chap!


	10. Moment Ten,Final Moment

**Moment 10**

The now seven children woke up right when it was dawn to get their plans under way."So we just need to make all the indicants look as random, unsuspecting as possible,correct?"Yuki questioned his twin cousins."Yes, we'll start during the hike, and so forth, they'll never see it coming hopefully."Yukito stated seriously, as his younger siblings, nodded and chuckled with their cousin Hiro joining in. Misaki looked at her siblings,and tilted her head."Twouble."She mumbled, as the rest of the kids mapped out their plans for the coming day. Naruto,Sasuke,Deidara, and Itachi were cleaning up their camp site,as they were about to hike up the mountain to the spings, and then hike along to trail to the ruins of an old mansion in the area."Do we really have to go to the mansion?IT might be haunted."Naruto grumbled."Yes, It will be fun, unless you think ghosts are real?"Sasuke stated making hie partner 'eep', and him sighed."No! I am not scared!" Naruto growled out, and then was grabbed by his husband."Don't worry Naru,I'll protect you." Sasuke stated in a husky voice, making Naruto blush,and shove him away."Don't even think about it!"Naruto yelled at him,and stomped away,leaving a mopy Sasuke, and amused Itachi,and Deidara.

About an hour later,the large group started up the hill, which unknowingly to the adults was set up with traps up to the springs, either freaking them out,or other things that would make them embarrassed,angry,or the latter."So you think they'll know it's us?"Hitomi questioned the other kids, while holding Misaki."Hopefully they'll just think that the traps are natural, and have been here for a while."Yuki stated."Hopefully."Yukito replied."Right about now."Hiro chuckled as he heard yells, and crys."WHY THE HELL ARE THERE HONEY BEE'S EVERYWHERE!"Naruto cried." WHAT THE HELL! HOW DID WE STEP INTO HNEY!"Deidara then yelled."URUSAI DOPE, AND TRY ANS HEAD TO THE SPRINGS TO STOP THEM FROM ATTACKING!'Sasuke growled out."Itachi said nothing, and was the first to run."Stage one complete, they are running into stage two now."Hisaki stated happily, along with Shinji.

While running Itachi tripped, and fell into a three foot hole._"KILL!"_Was all but on his mind, and he tried to get out, when he heard to buzzing sounds coming closer, and the other three running by him. Sasuke was ahead of the two, not even wanting to know why his older brother got trapped in a hole."Coming by stage three!"Hiro stated happily."Hn."Yuki replied. Sasuke ran, and then tripped somehow, and landed in on an very big an hill, and growled trying to get up, but somehow he couldn't" What the Hell!"Sasuke growled out."Hehe, cardboard and clue never fail!"Hiro stated happily,his brother giving a WTF? Look.

"Two left."Yukito stated."Now entering stage four brother."Hitomi stated,still holding her baby sister. Everyone smirked."Indeed."Yuki stated, and smirked. Naruto and Deidara were almost to the baths, reading witch one was female, and male,and then entering, the dived in the spring, hoping to be saved by thewater, and they were, but."OMG! WHAT THE HELL?PERVERTS!"Woman's screams yelled out, along with punching sounds."The switch of signs is always a classic!" Hiro laughed uncontrollably, as well as the others."Part one complete."Yukito snickered.

Later on swollen faces, and bruised marks were on all four adults."Say Teme, I bet the demonic devils did this."Naruto groaned, as the rested on a bench on the trail, as the children were a ways down."No, you think?"Sasuke growled out."Itachi not saying a word, and Deidara was rubbing his cheek." We need to devise a plan, for them as well, we need to teach out children a lesson."Itachi stated seriously."Indeed."Sasuke replied, and now was the parents course of action on revenge on the demonic children they created.

On the way up the adults, and kids went into small groups, and Naruto took back Misaki from Hitomi."Well go in groups for now, we'll meet up in a bit. Sasuke took Yukito, and Shinji. Itachi took, Yuki, and Hitomi, while Deidara took Hisaki, and Hiro. Naruto stayed out of this one, since he was too tired, and need to watch his youngest."I hope you don't turn out as evil as your older siblings."Naruto stated, as he looked at his cute youngest child, while she giggled at him. It was long until the children's screams were heard, and they ran out of the mansion scared, and hiding behind the blond._"Maybe it was a bit too much."_Naruto thought as he looked at the other three adult walk out smirking. Revenge was sweet, but it was still an ordinary day for the family, as they would probably do this again sometime later, along with the pranks. One thing they knew, their family was far from normal. Yet it was somehow comforting to know that, since normal was vastly overrated.

**THE END...**

That's it! End of the sequel Hope you liked it! I am working on High ruler really hard, and another chapter should be out soon, but also, I and working on another fiction, and it's going to be NaruSasu hopefully, because I'm not use to that pairing,but I'm going to try, so bare with me, since I am working on chapter 13 of high ruler, and my beta is working on chapter 12, thankies for the reviews, and reads!


End file.
